


Más de un significado...

by Antauge



Series: Más... [2]
Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge
Summary: " Cuando sintió la voluntad de los Padres tirar de él hacia arriba, esta no le dio mayor oportunidad de ofrecer resistencia..."
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl & Tezcatlipoca
Series: Más... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Más de un significado...

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda entrega de lo que al parecer será una Serie de fics y de seguir así parte de un monstruo aun mayor. 
> 
> Mis profundas gracias y reverencias a Altariel por colocar un orden a mis fics, y a Taiyari por sus hermosas imágenes.
> 
> Notas sobre el fic: No hay advertencia de incesto porque aunque es más claro el interés de una de las partes la otra permanece ignorante (+ son dioses no me vengan con detalles de estos ahora) narrado desde el POV de Quetzalcóatl mención especial a un dato, aunque benefactor de la humanidad Quetzalcóatl posé varias facetas.
> 
> Cihuatlampa: en la mitología mexica es el poniente, el punto cardinal del Oeste, es aquí donde en algunas versiones uno de los grandes pilares/arboles que mantienen separados los trece cielos de la tierra existe, Quetzalcóatl como Señor del Oeste tiene potestad aquí. 
> 
> Ilhuícatl-Xoxocuauhco: en la mitología mexica es el séptimo estrato celeste del universo vertical según la Cosmogonía mexica, es el sitio donde el sol muestra su rostro al amanecer, esta bajo el dominio de Huitzilopochtli, el dios del sol y de la voluntad, patrón de la guerra, de las tácticas bélicas, de las batallas y del fuego, regidor del Sur.
> 
> Ilhuícatl-Teteocán: Es la residencia de los Dioses Creadores, los Cuatro Señores, lugar eminentemente eterno donde los dioses permanecen y se proyectan para estar en otros sitios, lugar donde toman rostros y donde se enmascaran para ser otros siendo ellos mismos, lugar donde nacen, renacen y se transforman, alimentándose en su calidad de seres eternos.
> 
> Ometecuhtli & Omecíhuatl: Señor y Señora de la dualidad, representan la esencia masculina & femenina de la creación padres de los cuatro dioses. Residen en Ilhuicatl-Omeyocan el más alto lugar de los cielos, él/ella es padre/madre del universo y cuanto hay en él, como "Señor y Señora de Nuestra Carne y Sustento", suministra la energía cósmica universal de la que todas las cosas derivan, así como la continuidad de su existencia y sustento. 
> 
> Quetzalcōhuātzin: forma honorifica de dirigirse a Quetzalcóatl
> 
> Tlazopilli: Uno de los tantos nombres de Tezcatlipoca, significa Precioso Príncipe/señor
> 
> Molnenequi: Arbitro. 
> 
> Teyocoyani: Creador de hombres.
> 
> Después de tanto texto...

* * *

**Más de un significado...**

* * *

Quetzalcóatl estaba en camino a Cihuatlampa, elevándose entre las nubes pintadas de rojo, corriendo con el viento en la única forma que podía hacerlo. El ánimo aún estaba resentido tras lo sucedido en la última puerta del Inframundo con Tezcatlipoca. Cuando sintió la voluntad de los Padres tirar de él hacia arriba, esta no le dio mayor oportunidad de ofrecer resistencia. 

Pasó el Primer Cielo bajo la curiosa mirada de la diosa Meztli, pero Tlaloc no estaba en ningún lado; navegó entre las estrellas y danzó alrededor del Sol viendo como éste luchaba contra los espíritus del mal al igual que cada atardecer, pero Tonatiuh no le prestó la más mínima atención, no podía escucharlo ni verlo pues cada dios que se transformaba en sol ocupaba toda la voluntad y atención en la tarea. No había nadie en el Cuarto Cielo, no desde que sus moradores cayeran; más arriba de estrellas ardientes y errantes no encontró nadie en la morada de Tezcatlipoca ni vio a Huitzilopochtli en Ilhuícatl-Xoxocuauhco. 

El presentimiento se fue haciendo fuerte conforme se elevaba entre los cielos vacíos. 

La última vez que se reunieron fue en las ruinas de Dani Baán, y la situación no era menos apremiante.

¿Por qué ahora, en la casa de sus creadores, se realizaba este concilio? 

**_Ven_** , le apresuraban los Padres dentro de su cabeza, _**ven con nosotros Quetzalcōhuātzin**_. 

La gran hoguera de Ilhuícatl-Teteocán estaba ardiendo alta y poderosa cuando llegó, señalando que el concilio había empezado.

Los otros tres señores ya estaban allí.

Entró por el Oeste, su dominio, dejando su forma de serpiente atrás pues los Padres los concibieron con una apariencia y a esa forma siempre volvían cuando estaban frente a ellos.

Sintió el peso adicional del cabello al crecer hasta media espalda, sus colmillos prolongarse también ligeramente, y aunque su poder emanaba libre en este hogar formando corrientes de aire y pequeños remolinos, siempre se sentía más joven así como indefenso pues la voluntad de los Padres aquí era superior a la de los hijos.

El primer dios que vio fue a Xipétotec, el Señor Rojo del Este en todo su esplendor. Piel roja marcada con pequeñas flores doradas, señales del sacrificio inicial hecho por el dios para dar vida y renacimiento, cabello del color de la tierra húmeda trenzado con cuentas de jade y ámbar. Ojos verdes relampagueantes en un rostro parecido al de Tezcatlipoca le veían llenos de expectativa, pero no hubo palabras entre los dos, únicamente un asentir de cabeza.

Huitzilopochtli a su izquierda emitió una débil e incompleta bienvenida, pues el Señor Azul del Sur lucía más interesado en el fuego. Las llamas danzantes iluminaban al dios lanzado sombras de vez en cuando sobre el joven rostro. Era el menor de los cuatro, pero los Padres le habían concebido como un joven guerrero en la flor de la edad, a la par de Tezcatlipoca. Cabellos negros ataviados con plumas multicolores de colibrí caían sobre los hombros; era el más vivaz y aguerrido, pero también el más tenaz cuando se trataba de la guerra.

Poco escapaba de esos ojos ambarinos. 

—Cuatro puertas fueron cerradas. —Huitzilopochtli habló por fin. 

—Cuatro y la quinta fue sellada, pero el poder aún fluye, la sangre aún llega a ellos. —Xipétotec dijo, al tiempo que las llamas se congelaban mostrando cómo se alineaban todos los reinos. —El equinoccio está sobre nosotros. Quetzalcóatl, te ofreciste para la tarea, pero de nuevo Tezcatlipoca se ha visto envuelto.

“¿Algún día dejarán su rivalidad de lado?”

Eso quería decir realmente Xipétotec. 

Tuvo que sonreír pues él era el único que se preocupaba del antagonismo entre ellos. —Una inocente apuesta que perdí ¿No es verdad, Tezcatlipoca?. —Todavía sonreía cuando volteó a su derecha, pero la sonrisa se fue marchitando hasta quedar como una endeble mueca ante los ojos de plata del dios del norte.  
Tezcatlipoca no utilizaba esa apariencia ni siquiera en compañía de otros dioses. No la había visto desde que el dios se lanzó a la hoguera para convertirse en el Primer Sol; aun entre inmortales prefería mostrar el rostro que usaba frente a los humanos, el rostro mortal de un guerrero ya hecho y derecho: facciones cinceladas, mentón fuerte, ojos castaños y corto cabello negro.

Quetzalcóatl conocía la historia tras ese rostro y la fijación de Tezcatlipoca con el mismo, pero así no fue como nació del corazón de la Madre, Omecihuatl.

La Madre lo concibió con piel oscura como la noche, sí, pero cabello negro tan brillante como la obsidiana; los jaguares tenían la misma forma de esos ojos por deseo del Padre, Ometecuhtli, en muestra de afecto al hijo favorito. 

Ataviado como un príncipe, atrapado con el aspecto de un joven de delicadas facciones y el cuerpo fibroso de un danzante. 

El Señor del Norte había nacido con una belleza incomparable, nadie en la creación podría negar eso de verlo como realmente era, pero Tezcatlipoca había empezado a rechazar tal verdad, a esconderse entre humo y espejos, pero antes que las propias diosas, que la propia Xochiquetzal, Tezcatlipoca fue el primero en poseer estas cualidades: belleza y tentación.

El traicionero corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho al notar en qué dirección iban sus pensamientos. 

—La apuesta no importa —Tezcatlipoca habló. Voz profunda como la oscuridad misma, lo hizo estremecer porque aquí el poder de las palabras de su hermano era mayor. Apretando el puño, apartó la mirada en dirección al fuego. Necesitaba concentrarse. —Nunca existió tal guerra. Todo fue un capricho, un juego que hemos terminado pagando todos.

—¿Un juego? ¿quien se ha atrevido a todo esto?—Huitzilopochtli preguntó. Ojos ámbar brillantes en promesa de retribución, todo el aire vibró con la promesa de sangre. 

Tezcatlipoca guardó silencio. Las flamas se tiñeron de negro para formar un rostro familiar. Se tensó, no en culpa, pues no tenía que ver con las traiciones de la reina, pero sí estaba ligado en cierta manera al destino de ella. 

—¿Mictecacihuatl?—Xipétotec preguntó. El desdén iba en aumento en cada palabra. —Todo ha sido por venganza, ¿de qué? ¿por ser elevada a diosa? Tenía una de las tareas más importantes entre los dioses, cuidar de los Preciosos Huesos. 

Huitzilopochtli alargó el brazo sobre la hoguera, sin miedo a ser dañado por el fuego sagrado, en un gesto de tomar el cuello de esa Mictecacihuatl de fuego negro. —¿La sequía?

La pregunta fue un gruñido, la aniquilación segura de Mictecacíhuatl si Tezcatlipoca confirmaba la sospecha.

—¡No! —Sacudió la cabeza, su cabello azotó el aire al tiempo que disipaba el fuego con un gesto de su mano. Éste se redujo hasta casi extinguirse dejando la habitación en penumbras, y aunque las llamas volvieron a alzarse, lo hicieron tímidamente. Xipétotec y Huitzilopochtli lo observaron con sorpresa, pero no podía permitir que el final de Mictecacihuatl fuera éste, el sensible corazón de Xolotl no lo soportaría, su mellizo estaba demasiado encariñado con la reina.— Los mortales simplemente se han alejado de nosotros —concluyó enfrentando a los demás señores. 

Ojos ámbar y verdes le veían ahora con desnuda curiosidad, pero se negó a decir más.

—No importa ya el origen de la sequía, el cisma entre nosotros y ellos es demasiado amplio.—agregó Tezcatlipoca con un chasquido. 

—¿Un sexto sol? No has abandonado la idea, entonces—Huizilopochtli suspiró. —El sacrificio sería demasiado aun para uno de nosotros, en esta condición al menos. 

—Tonatiuh aún es joven, aún tenemos algo de tiempo, pero al igual que los primeros hombres crecieron en orgullo y se llenaron de ambición, en verdad estos se están apartando de sus deberes — opinó Xipétotec. 

—La cualidad de este sol es el movimiento y el cambio, como tal, los hijos del Quinto Sol están en constante transformación. —Abogó.

El fuego complaciente tomó la forma de un diminuto sol para ellos.

Lentamente, uno a uno apartó la vista de la hoguera para ver a Tezcatlipoca, quien, con la cabeza agachada, parecía absorto en la imagen.

De enfrentarse los cuatro en iguales condiciones, el conflicto acabaría con todo lo creado, pero, en estas condiciones en que se encontraban, débiles por la falta de alimento, todo se inclinaba en favor de los números: ganaría quien tuviera aliados, pero, antes de que pudiera presionar para inclinar la balanza hacia su lado, una voz resonó desde los confines del último cielo.

**Mis hijos sufren** … —Omecihuatl habló con dulce voz.

… _se afligen entre el cansancio_... —Ometecuhtli anunció con voz poderosa, pero serena, que hizo arrodillarse a Huitzilopochtli.

... **entre la compasión** … -Omecihuatl continuó y Xipétotec presentó pleitesía también.

... _el deseo de proteger lo amado_ … —La voluntad de Ometecuhtli pasó por él, pero no le obligó a arrodillarse, lo hizo gustoso ante el abrazo del Padre. 

... _ **y la necesidad de protegerlo todo, ¡Oh, Tlazopilli!, conoces el corazón de tus hermanos, Molnenequi, sabes qué hacer**_ … —Padre y Madre hablaron al mismo tiempo, Tezcatlipoca retrocedió un paso para arrodillarse como ellos. 

—Conozco sus corazones. —Respondió Tezcatlipoca. 

... _ **hazlo,Teyocoyani**_. 

Con esas últimas palabras, los Padres apartaron la mirada de ellos.

Tezcatlipoca fue el primero en ponerse en pie lentamente para anunciar: —Descenderé entre los mortales, detendré la sequía. 

Aquellas palabras le congelaron hasta los huesos.

¿Una matanza nueva?. 

Nelli aún guiaba a Izel y sus compañeros, aun los preparaba para defenderse de esto, precisamente.

—¡Tezcatlipoca! —Llamó, pero fue ignorado por completo. 

Una vez más lo vio esfumarse frente a sus ojos. 

Esta vez mordió con tanta fuerza su labio que los colmillos perforaron la carne haciéndola sangrar. 

Manipular a este Tezcatlipoca sería mucho más difícil. 

* * *

Uno a uno, sus hijos se marcharon del salon.

Uno a uno, hasta que sólo quedó el tercero. 

Omecihuatl observó en silencio, afligida.

Ometecuhtli sintió también la aflicción de su señora. 

—Te he fallado —Dijo viendo a su tercer hijo, viendo los pensamientos conflictivos que siempre corrían en la cabeza del joven dios. Quetzalcóatl lucía inquieto, colmillos más prominentes, cabello blanco arremolinado por el viento —Cuando nació Quetzalcōhuātzin de mis pensamientos, éstos estaban centrados en ti y por eso…

Omecihuatl sacudió la cabeza, y al hacerlo sus cabellos negros crearon estrellas.—Si tu has fallado, entonces también lo he hecho yo, pues cuando nació Tlazopilli de mi corazón, yo te buscaba a ti, mi señor. 

No habían tenido problemas cuando Xipétotec nació de su mano derecha y Huitzilopochtli de la izquierda de Omecihuatl, estos dos se equilibraban sin mayor esfuerzo, pero el primero y tercero estaban en conflicto constante al mismo tiempo que se buscaban el uno al otro.

Una armonía disonante que hacía eco en la creación. 

—Esperemos. —Dijo ella, mirando hacia la creación.

—Esperemos. —Aceptó, volteando la mirada hacia el vacío. 

>>>>>>


End file.
